


Dear Santa

by floatsodelicately



Series: Christmas 2012 Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' love for baked goods takes the night off when it's needed most – Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

_"Santa, oh Santa_   
_Where were you last night?_   
_I asked for nothing_   
_I even left some cookies right by the open window_   
_I don't have a chimney_   
_Just a heart of gold_   
_You see_   
_Imagine my surprise that not even Santa wants cookies from me_

_Chocolate chip_   
_Oatmeal raisin_   
_Gingerbread too_   
_A full selection from my convection in little shapes of you_   
_Free flowing ho-ho-ings a lot for one man's jaws_   
_If you're feelin' brittle_   
_I can bake a little Mrs. for your claus"_

**_Dear Santa – Jay Brannan_ **

* * *

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning at Number 12 Grimmauld Place as the winter sun shone brightly through the crack in the curtains. Reluctant to get out of her cosy bed, she burrowed into the warmth of her husband of 6 years, earning a sleepy grumble in response as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Sirius," she whispered.

"Mmhm, what?" he mumbled.

"We need to get up, she'll be awake soon."

"Mph! Whatimezzit?" he slurred drowsily.

"Six," she answered with a wince.

" _Six?!"_ Sirius exclaimed in a whisper, "What on earth are we doing up at this _ungodly hour_?! On this most holy and fantastic of days?!"

"Because we have a 5 year ol-"

"Mummy! Daddy! Santa didn't come!" interrupted the voice of a young girl.

"Sirius!" Hermione whispered sharply, "Didn't you put the presents under the tree?!"

"Yes, I did," he replied in confusion. "Right before I came to bed, I swear I put them all out!"

Hermione leaned back, brows furrowed in thought, "What can she mean then?"

At that moment, their bedroom door burst open and a little girl with dark curly hair ran in, pouncing on her parents' bed. She looked between them frantically in panic.

"He didn't come!"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Hermione asked her daughter, looking at the face that held a perfect mix of her and Sirius.

The little girl looked down at her hands and played with the cuff of her pyjama sleeve, "Santa. He didn't come," she answered sadly, "I was good all year"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What about when you turned all of Auntie Lavender's clothes-"

She looked up at him with a sheepish smile, "That was mostly Uncle George's fault."

"That still doesn't explain how her hair went-"

"Mummy thought it was funny!" she exclaimed.

Hermione smiled guiltily, "We're getting off topic. What's this about Santa?"

"Are you sure he didn't come?" asked Sirius.

"Well he didn't eat the cookies we made for him!"

"Annabel," Hermione said softly, "I'm sure that he was just full up. Think of all the boys and girls that have left _all those cookies_ for him."

"Your mum's right, maybe if you go and check under the tree, you'll see that he _did_ come." Sirius said, smiling happily at his little girl who brightened instantly at her parents' reassurance.

"Ok! Ill go check!" Annabel ran out of the room and hurried down the stairs, skipping past the plate of untouched cookies and into the drawing room where the Christmas tree and pile of presents stood waiting.

"Seriously?" questioned Hermione as she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown.

"I'm always Sirius, love."

"Oh honestly," she huffed amusedly, "We have to _ban_ you from the kitchen whenever we bake to stop you from eating everything."

"That ban is an overreaction," he stated seriously as he too shrugged into his bathrobe.

She raised an eyebrow, "I had to put _wards_ up to keep you _and Snuffles_ out after you ate that chocolate cake."

"But it's cake," he reasoned childishly.

"Yes cake. You ate a _whole_ cake!"

"But…cake…" he whined.

"Birthday cake. _Remus'_ birthday cake." She shook her head, "Anyway, there's _one_ night where we bake an _entire_ plate of cookies for you to eat in secret and _that's the only time you forget?_ "

"Sorry love, but…on the bright side…" he trailed off with a grin.

"What bright side?" Hermione questioned.

"Cookies for breakfast!" he answered, running out of the room to find his daughter, and his breakfast.


End file.
